The new guy in town
by SplendidArc
Summary: When the JSDF send Godzilla to an totally different universe, how will the world of Pokemon be changed? Trying to base off both games and manga.
1. Chapter 1

Allright guys, his is SplendidArc coming to you Gus with a Godzilla Pokemon crossover. As you know there are very few stories that contain both these genres, so I thought, hell why not!

Here is the first chapter of 'The New Guy in town' !

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Planet Earth.

A green and blue sphere full of life and adventures. Home to millions of species of life forms, big, small, cold blooded fighters, or secluded peace keepers.

But on the small country off the coast of China, we find something that is far beyond those attributes, something so destructive, that it could not have possibly been conjured up by mother nature alone.

Past the clouds that blanket the Earths surface, we find the grand city of Tokyo, once a bustling metropolis home to millions of people, cars would run down its highways as large TV screens would play multiple different adds.

But now?

Buildings were either crumbled to nothing or burning beacons to hose who have yet to see the devastation. Huge fissures had appeared in the ground, causing structures to fall in to them. High ways, bridges, and housing were utterly destroyed. As for the human race, the undisputed ruler of the planet, they could only hide in crevices or the remnants of destroyed structures, praying to whatever they believed was their god to give them safe passage through this storm.

The cause for the destruction to this once beautiful city, was answered with a roar, a roar that signaled the end to those who dared laid eyes on the source.

In the middle of the city, a brilliant blue beam of light cut through the air, slicing through the middle of one tower that had managed to survive the beasts initial visit. An explosion ripped through the steel that helped to support the great skyscraper, causing the structure to fall to the ground with a mighty crash.

A boy, no more than ten years of age, gazed silently in fear at the beast that had come to Japan's shores only hours earlier, fearing that if he should speak the monsters name, that he might join his family in the afterlife.

A tower of gray charcoal scales, a powerful tail, its back side lined with dozens of whites spines resembling ancient Japanese structures. Two short, but muscular arms, thick and powerful legs held its great mass upright like a human would stand, and at its top a vaguely mammalian face, crimson eyes scanning the area, looking for anything that might have the guts to oppose him.

Seeing none, the great beast lifted its head to the sky and released another earth shattering roar, this one echoing throughout he dead like a sound would echo through a canyon.

Godzilla, the King of all Monsters, had just declared his victory.

A whirring sound caught the monsters attention, and he abruptly shut of his roar and turned to see the source of the sound. In the streets below, a machine was currently gaining energy in preparation for what seemed to be an attack.

Godzilla cocked his head, staring intently at the machine. It resembled the same tanks as those that fired blue bolts of lightning at him, those of course did nothin but piss him off even further, eventually those "Maser Guns" would be turned into molten slag, or completely destroyed.

His eyes narrowed as he looked more closely as he spied a lone human standing on top of the machine, looking straight back at Godzilla with a equally heart piercing stare. He then pulled out his hand gun as he began to open fire on Godzilla.

The big guy actually began to think this guys was asking to be burned into nothing, not that BigG had a problem with that but his constant firing was irritating Godzilla.

His spines quickly lit up in the night, and as he was about to fire, the machine beat him to the action, firing a thin beam of purple energy. As soon as it contacted the monster, Godzilla instantly began to feel a little tingly.

Then his body began to separate, and within moments, he was gone!

A great cheer began to spread throughout the city, as they realized that with the disappearance of Godzilla, they were free.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

But as for Godzilla himself, he was in a world of pain.

His body felt as if it's very molecules were being arranged and rearranged constantly, and with a loud SNAP! Godzilla no longer felt the pain, instead, he felt the rushing of air as if he were...

No he couldn't be. He opened his eyes, and found himself falling towards the ground at an unprecedented speed.

Seeing the ground from a birds eye view was a real eye opener for Godzilla, that is, until he slammed straight through pavement.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" called out Seth to his Pokemon. The Pokemon on question stomped the ground, causing the earth to tremble and shake.

Seth was now, in his opinion, in the greatest battle of all time as he tried to topple Cynthia's Garchomp, who stubbornly refused to be knocked out.

They had been going at this for some time now and Torterra was already losing strength fast. All ready three of his Pokemon were down for the count, and while he had been able to take out two of Cynthia's Pokemon, if he didn't turn this around quick, he would miss the chance of becoming Champion.

"You and your Pokemon battle well, Seth." said Cynthia.

Seth looked up at Cynthia, "I can tell you and your Pokemon went through a lot, and I don't mean just how you were able to defeat the legendary Pokemon Giratina. You and your Pokemon have obviously forged a bond that has bested some of the strongest opponents. However,"

She paused as she let that sink into Seth, "Can you best me?"

Seth grinned in response, "Lets find out, Torterra use-"

SLAM!

Torterra felt something crash down on his back, nearly hitting his tree and crashing down on his back.

Torterra felt his face by the cool tile and the earth around him shake from the impact, dirt and dust were conjured up in a cloud, and when the dust cleared, Torterra, using it's immense strength, pushed up off the round and felt something slide off it's back.

Seth was completely taken aback by the THING that had just fallen from the sky, and was slightly intimidated as he saw what it actually was.

The Pokemon, if it even was a Pokemon, was large. It was probably as tall as Cythias Garchomp, and looked just as muscular. It had scaly charcoal skin, somewhat short, but powerful arms tipped with white ivory claws. It's legs we're large compared to the rest of its body, thick and powerful, not designed for speed. A long muscular tail slid off the back of Torterra as he got up and pushed the large Pokemon off of its back. It's head resemble led that of a Mightyenas, but the most eye catching feature about it was the blue spines that ran down its back from the top of its head to the tip of its tail.

Cynthia had been stunned, and it wasn't just her. Garchomp also felt the same way, as it quickly gained its wits and got into a combat stance, ready to battle.

As for the King of Monsters, well... He was in a lot of pain.

The first thing he felt was pain, good he was still in one piece. And that's when he opened his eyes...

And saw the head of one of those creatures the humans called 'Turtles' looking at him with a curious look.

Had anyone that knew anything about both the worlds of Godzilla and of Pokemon, they probably might think it to be the strangest sight ever seen.

Seth's Torterra had never been afraidd of anything in the past, excluding the times a Pokemon would use something like Scary Face or Intimidate, Torterra had never backed down from a fight. He had always risen to the challenge, and while their were times where Torterra did not win in the end, Torterra's determination had always been helpful to Seth and his team.

The only bad thing about that was that Torterra was a very curious Pokemon, this usually meant that Torterra got hurt more often than Seth would have liked to see.

"Torterra," Seth whispered. "Back away now!"

Torterra looked to Seth, and Godzilla took advantage of its momentary distraction, using it's large legs to get back up on its feet as Torterra backed up away from him.

Garchomp sized up its potential enemy. Large, muscular, and powerful.

"Seth, what is that?" asked Cynthia.

Seth looked to the Kaiju as it turned to him, and as soon as it lay eyes on him, snarled in hate.

Cynthia saw this, and immediately screamed, "SETH GET OUT OF THEIR NOW!"

Seth startled for a second, and barely dodged a swipe by Godzilla. Torterra immediately reacted by using Vine Whip, whipping at Godzillas back.

Godzilla felt very little pain from the attacks, and used its powerful tail, slamming with enough force to break rock, sending Torterra into the far wall.

"Garchomp used Dragon Rush!" called out Cynthia.

Garchomp rushed Godzilla , and immediately struck the Kaiju with a strong right hook filled with the power of Dragon, causing great pain to he King of Monsters.

In response, Godzilla quickly charged up its Atomic Ray, and fired it at Garchomp.

Reacting to the danger, Garchomp quickly dodged the attack, the spot where he was only moments before had been crystallized.

"Use Earthquake!" called out Cynthia.

Regaining both their stances, Seth called out to Torterra, "You too Torterra!"

Both Torterra and Garchomp stomped their feet on the ground with so much force, that even Godzilla felt the earth beneath him tremble, even at a reduced size.

And it hurt.

Godzilla Then a released a thunderous Roar, similar to the Pokemon move, but so much stronger.

Both Pokemon were so frightened that fled back to their respective Poké Balls, and both Champion and Pokemon Trainer were absolutely stunned.

Seth felt his heart clench and drop into his stomach as he realized the power of this creature.

"He just took two full on Earthquakes and is still standing..." he whispered in fear.

Cynthia, while not scared outright, was still shaken to her core. Garchomp was her most powerful Pokemon and it took a lot of skill for anyone, let alone a wild Pokemon, to defeat her Garchomp in a head to head battle.

But this new Pokemon had just defeated both her Garchomp and Seth's Torterra, who was obviously no slouch either, and not only soaked up their attacks, but then sent BOTH Pokemon scurrying back to their respective Poké Balls.

Godzilla then finished his Roar, and then looked at the two remaining creatures in the room.

Humans, he hated humans, they would either be shooting at him with their weapons or trying some fanatical experiment on him to control or kill him, none of which ever worked on him.

Godzilla looks a Seth, and then a sense of understanding comes to Godzilla as he walks up to Seth, who is still very much afraid of Godzilla, and then Godzilla makes his move.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ho ho ho

CLIFFHANGAR! Yeah so Godzillas first fight in the world of Pokemon gets him quite a bit of attention.

This story is purely experimental and if it gains popularity I will not update often,

SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long delay but here it is, Ch 2!

Yeah yeah I know its been way too long but to be honest I didn't think that this story would gain so much popularity through one chapter.

For that I have to say thanks to you guys for all your support!

Anywho, I did a little research into Pokeballs and I believe there was some sort of Mechanism that prevented it from catching non Pokemon creatures. At least that's what I heard.

Allright here we go!

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Godzilla stomped through Victory Road without so much as an occasional growl.

He had decided that these humans, had gained his respect since they were actually able to command creatures far more powerful than themselves. Riding on that logic, Godzilla spared the humans from a blazing death and continued on his way.

"Woah! That's such a cool Pokemon!"

Godzilla turned in the darkness of the cave to spy another human with cyan hair and a fancy orange jumpsuit.

(Guess the trainer, and you get a cookie)

The human pulled out a small ball with a red and white paint job, and tossed it towards Godzilla. Mid flight however, the ball opened up and a red blast of energy unveiled a -what?

"Go Steelix!"

A large monster appeared, towering over Godzilla and it looked down at him with glee, perhaps thinking that it would be a easy fight.

"Use Crunch!" Said the human.

The Steelix roared as it launched itself, its massive head intent on chewing on Godzilla's body.

Godzilla snorted. He had never fought a monster that was as big as this ( at least compared to his size ) but he had faced far more ferocious beasts in his past.

His spines quickly lit up and a blue stream of fire spewed from his mouth. The blast caught the Steelix completely off guard, and being that Fire type was his weakness, the Steelix took the full force. Straight down the mouth.

The Steelix fainted right then and there, its trainer speechless.

Godzilla released a roar of triumph that resounded off the walls of Victory Road, and emanating throughout the cave, scaring the local Pokemon, causing them to back away from the scene, totally in fear of Godzilla's raw power.

The trainer, finally getting his wits back together, instinctively threw a empty Poke Ball at Godzilla.

A resounding CLUNK was heard as the ball connected with Godzilla's skull, of which Godzilla felt, and he quickly gave the Trainer a glare that would have stopped a herd of Stampeding Tauros.

"Uh... Maybe a different Ball?"

He chucked a Ultra, but as with the first it did not even open and hit the left part of Godzilla's chest. Growing annoyed, Godzilla snarled, a simple warning to the Trainer.

"...Maybe its a super powerful Pokemon?"

The trainer then pulled out one last ball, a large M plastered on its surface.

"Ok, this has to work." Said the trainer as he chucked the ball.

Godzilla opened his mouth and released a blue beam of fire, destroying the Trainer's only Master Ball.

Godzilla hardened his glare, and the trainer simply ran, no screams or sounds, just a full sprint anywhere away from Godzilla.

Godzilla moved on through the cave, eventually exited the front of the cave. Light poured through the entrance and Godzilla's eyes quickly adjusted to the light. Before him was a vast sea of open water, to the West a large landmass could be seen from his vantage point. To Godzilla's left, a human structure colored red and white, with multiple humans walking in and out of it, stood upon a large cliff over looking the sea.

Godzilla trudged on until he passed by the structure and got several strange looks from the trainers there, even a few of them pulled out their Poke Balls in an attempt to catch or battle him, all of which failed as Godzilla either defeated their entire team, or destroyed their Poke Balls mid flight.

Godzilla then stopped at the cliff, the human trainer behind him crying about how he had failed to catch the super awesome Pokemon.

Godzilla stared out at the sea and thought back to his memories. This was such a strange world that he had entered, so full of mysteries. These strange creatures that he had battled with, of which he later heard the name Pokemon mentioned, they were not as strong as the creatures he had faced before, but they were powerful in their own right as they had actually been able to hurt him. Sometimes a great deal.

And there was the fact of the matter that he was stuck here in this world, banished to a unknown land by the humans themselves. And further more, how is it that he no longer towered over skyscrapers, and now instead stood no taller than that Machamp he had subsequently put down earlier. This infuriated Godzilla so much that he burst into a loud roar, this one long and drowned out, but so loud that even some of the Pokemon, had to cover their ears.

Godzilla finished his roar, and then sat down on the cliff, his large legs dangling over the side. He hanged his head as he now realized that he was alone in this world, there was none of his original friends, Anguirus, Rodan, even King Cesaer provided some friendship.

He looked out to the sea. If he was going to live in this world, the. He would need to adapt, and maybe find a friend.

Preferably a friend.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Come back here you thief!"

A small black and yellow mass ran through the Poke Center, if one simply glanced, all the would probably see would be a black and Yellow blob running through a crowd of people, being chased by one of the Poke clerks selling Pokemon Food.

This little black and yellow speed demon was known as Pichu.

Pichu grinned as she dashed through the Pokemon center, a bag of food clamped in her mouth as she tried to maneuver through the crowd of people in an attempt to get away from the mad clerk.

"Ohh!"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Oh snap!"

"Look out!"

The cries of people as Pichu finally reached the exit, and continued running past until he finally reached the cliff. Pichu quickly put the food down, looked to the left, to the right, and cried out as it began to happily dig in to the food it had successfully stolen from- wait, where is the food?

"Thought you could get away from me you stupid yellow mouse?"

Pichu's eyes went wide, and slowly turned around until it was facing the same clerk that it thought it had stolen the food from, dangling the said food in front of Pichu.

"We'll you thought wrong!" He shouted.

He smacked the Pokemon with a big paddle, knocking it head over heels and face in the dirt.

"That'll teach you to never steal food ever again. And this is for all the times that you've stolen stuff from me!"

The Pichu cried out as the clerk beat it mercilessly, a crowd of angry people had gathered but no one dared to put a stop to the beating, due to the guys physical appearance.

The cries and wails of the hurt Pichu reached the ever so sensitive ears of Godzilla himself, who passed his eye in the direction of the sound. When his eye spotted the helpless form of the Pichu and evaluated the situation, he decided to quell the source of the creatures pain.

Pichu continued crying until the beating stopped, and his back was filled with bruises and sores.

"Maybe now you'll learn never to mess with me and my shop again!" He said, already preparing to hit the Pichu again.

Pichu closed its eyes, preparing for the final blow and to get yet another beating over with, but it was only when he realized that he had been somehow spared of the pain. It was when he looked up to see a strong charcoal colored, clawed arm that had broken the paddle before it reached Pichu.

Godzilla glared at the man and the clerk snarled in hatred. "Get out of my way!"

But Godzilla did the exact opposite. He put himself in between him and Pichu, all the while he pushed the clerk back. A threatening growl escaped the monsters feral mouth, and the clerk backed off.

"I'll get you for this you rodent! You hear me?! You'll pay someday!" The clerk then backed up and pushed through the crowd of people to get back to his duties.

The crowd glared at the clerk, who was already mumbling expletives under his breath, and then turned back to Godzilla.

Pichu looked up at the creature who had just saved him from another beating from the cruel clerk. Who was this Pokemon? Was it a Trainers? Or was it a wild Pokemon like himself?

Godzilla turned his body to look at Pichu and stared at the Electric type for a few seconds before it stood up wearily and softly spoke its name as many Pokemon did as their own personal cry. Godzilla reared back his head slightly as he was surprised that he could actually understand the Pokemon, although not real clearly, and growled back at it.

'What did you say?' Growled Godzilla in a peculiar manner.

The Pichu's head perked up as it too, could understand Godzilla speech.

'Thank you.' It said in its own cry, loud enough for Godzilla to hear, and then slowly walked up to the King of Monsters, and wrapped its tiny arms around Godzilla's foot.

A soft 'Awwww' escaped the lips of the crowd, and Godzilla finally realized just what the creature was doing.

It was hugging him.

It took Godzilla a few seconds to register what to do before he finally bent over and pried the Pokemon off of his foot and placed the Pichu on Godzilla's shoulders.

Pichu looked in see and amazement at the sight of the blue ocean, as it had never paid much attention to the view, only to what it was going to put inside its belly next.

'Wow! This is so cool!' cried out Pichu in glee as it danced across Godzilla's shoulders.

Godzilla snorted in annoyance at the constant movement upon his shoulders, but he ignored it. This was the first time in perhaps quite a while that the Pichu had not had to think about food.

'So what's your name?' Pichu chirped in a small voice.

Godzilla cocked his head to the side and thought about that. He had never actually been given a name other than what he had always heard the humans back in his world call him which was a healthy mix of Gojira and Godzilla.

Other than that he had no name.

'I am ... Godzilla.' He grumbled.

The strange creatures face brightened, and then chirped out 'I'm Pichu!'

Godzilla smiled slightly, as he turned back to the sea. 'Can you tell me about these lands?' He rumbled.

Pichu looked confused, and chirped 'Your not from around here?'

Godzilla shook his head. And that's when Pichu's face brightened up a little, 'What do you wanna know?'

Godzilla roar, but soft enough that Pichu would not be hurt by its usual loudness.

'Everything.'

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ok folks looks like that should be helpful in continuing this story by quite a bit. Tell me if I'm doing good in the world of Pokemon ok? Cause I'm not so sure of myself sometimes.

C ya!


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day in Oreburgh City as the workers worked into the hot summer day alongside their Pokemon. Roark looked to the sky from his gym and gave a sigh of relief, it had been a while since any challengers had come to the gym, and he and his Rampardos had been enjoying this peace and quiet.

Sure, he and Rampardos love to battle other trainers, but the peace and quiet was nice too. His Rampardos nudged his head with its thick head, trying to get the attention of his trainer. The slight pain did the job.

"Hey, Rampardos? Whats going on?" he asked as his Pokemon playfully continued nudging him. "Ok, ok, i get it! You wanna go do some training?"

The ancient Pokemon bobbed his head as if to agree. "Yeah, we haven't done much training in a while."

As a matter of fact, the last time they trained was a few months ago when they saw Ash for the last time. He grinned as he remembered how they had first met..."Ahh those were good days."

"Allright Rampardos, lets get back into shape!" both smiled with glee, that is until an explosion ripped apart one of the processing platforms near the mine.

The two were taken aback, shocked and surprised by the sudden explosions, until the emergency sirens at the building kicked in and got both of them rushing towards the structure. When they got there, the top of the plant was on fire and several of the miners and workers alongside their own Pokemon helpers began throwing buckets of water, hosing down, or helping other people evacuate the building.

The Gym Leader ran up to one of the workers who was helping his Machamp (Not that it really needed it) hose down the building with a long water hose. "Hey what happened!" he shouted to the worker.

"We think a fuel leak got ignited by a spark and the whole building blew apart, but I think we got every one OK and-"

"HELP!"

Roark and the workers looked up, at the top of the building was a small boy hanging on to the edge of where the building had blown apart, his left arm hanging limp at his side. The boy's face showed one of fear, realizing without help soon, he was going to fall to his death, and without his other arm, there was no way to haul himself back up.

"HOLD ON!" Roark shouted as he and his Rampardos ran towards him in an effort to catch him.

But they were to late.

The boy's hand slipped suddenly, and he began to fall to his death. Roarks heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as he saw the boy slip and fall. His Rampardos however was faster, and just before the child hit the ground, Rampardos ducked underneath and caught him gently on his back.

Roark caught up with his Rampardos and sighed in relief. the boy had scared himself to the point where he fainted, but still gladly alive.

Roark looked at one of the miners who had also caught up, "Lets get this boy to a hospital."

"Yes sir!" he said, as he and another worker helped the boy off of Rampardos's back and carried him to a stretcher all ready prepped for him.

The gym leader patted his Pokemon on the back, and was about to thank his Pokemon for doing something he couldn't do, when an earth shattering roar shook the place.

A massive brown blob was chucked out of the forest straight towards the workers, the work men quickly jumped out of the way as the mass tumbled pass them. one Machamp was not so lucky, and the only thing it could do was to push against the tumbling mass with all four arms. as it slowed down to a stop, the Machamp's eyes went wide.

It was a Rhyperior!

The Rhyperior got up off its feet and, paying no attention to the Machamp, bellowed its own roar at the Forest, prepping itself to face its foe again. It beat its chest and then began collecting energy in both its hands, a brown ball of energy forming.

Roark knew this attack very well.

"ROCK WRECKER!"

The workers and their Pokemon quickly began to get away from the battle that was about to unfold as the Rhyperior released the built up energy in the form of a boulder and propelled it Towards the forest. at first, this quickly puzzled Roark as to the exact purpose of the attacks direction, until a powerful blue stream of energy burst from the verdant forest reaching out and collided with Rock Wrecker.

The two attacks battled with each other for a few moments, until Roark saw them cancel each other out with a massive explosion. he covered his eyes and face while Rampardos braced itself as the shock wave hit both of them simultaneously. Looking to the source of the blue stream, Roarks eyes went wide with astonishment.

Standing at the front of the woods was a Pokemon unlike any Roark had seen before, along with one much more familiar.

It was black, like burnt out charcoal black. It stood upright on two thick muscular legs, a long tail waved back and forth behind it like a slender appendage, it's chest was pure muscle covered by thick black scales. its arms, while some what short in comparison with it's body, were strong, tipped at the end with ivory talons. A thick neck connected a feral head to its body, white teeth snarling at the Rhyperior, a blue mist weaving its way out between its teeth.

But that's not what garnered his attention.

What garnered Roarks attention was the creatures back, long white spines ran down the length of the Pokemon from its head to its tail. the looked both impressive and intimidating as Rampardos was already anxious of this new comer.

But the oddest thing was the Pichu shouting and chirping its call happily from its perch on the new Pokemons shoulder, almost as if to say "HA TAKE THAT!"

Which wasn't that far.

Godzilla whipped his head to the Pichu angrily and growled, 'What were you thinking Pichu!?'

Pichu's demeanor changed from one of happiness, to one of guilt. 'I only wanted his Oran Berry,' she chirped quietly.

Godzilla released a quick roar, 'ITS ONLY A BERRY!'

Pichu began to twidle her paws together in her guillt. 'Sorry'

Godzilla whirled his head back to his opponent, the Rhyperior recovering from the powerful attack he had just released on Godzilla. Godzilla grinned. his attacks were not powerful enough to cause such wear and tear on his body. he was the King of all monsters, and he was about to prove it. His spines danced with blue light, and Godzilla released the built up energy in a stream of power.

Roarks eyes widened as he saw the beam exit the Pokemon's mouth. There was not an Pokemon attack like this ever seen before, and Roark knew it. what ever it was, it seemed to be of the Fire Type variety, so in theory it shouldn't do much damage on the Rhyperior, which was a Ground AND a Rock type all together.

What he wasn't expecting was the fact of Rhyperior getting slammed with its full force, the blast pushing the Rhyperior into the rock wall with the force of a train at full speeds.

Godzilla angled the beam straight at the rock wall's cliff face, blasting the rock causing it to crumble and slam down on the Rhyperior with great force. Godzilla roared to the sky in Victory while Pichu hooped with joy at their win.

Roark was speechless, something equal in power with Rock Wrecker should have, at the very LEAST, caused the new Pokemon to pause for a breather. but it didn't even slow him down. what kind of power was this Pokemon capable of?

Godzilla grinned with glee as he watched the cliff face continue to crumble, believing his work was done he trudged his way down from the forest to the workers, not even giving them a moments glance. their creatures were not worth the effort on, nor did they attack him. True, he didn't want to be in this confrontation, but now he was pumped for more action.

They say be careful of what you wish for.

Bursting out of the rubble, the Rhyperior leaped out straight for Godzilla, arms outstretched and roaring all the way. Unable to dodge the Pokemon in time, Godzilla grabbed Pichu with his hand and tossed her to his side just moments before the Rhyperior slammed into Godzilla with all of its force. Pichu tumbled and managed to get back on her feet, though a bit dazed from the suddenness of the motion.

Godzilla and the Rhyperior tumbled and grappled with each other as they attempted to beat each other into submission until finally they both slammed into the side of the exploded processing plant. the two quickly got up on there feet and instantly were back at it again, grappling each other trying to push each other with their own enormous strengths. Both of the barged their heads and soon this became personal for Godzilla's reputation as the beast he fought against was equal, if not stronger than himself.

He felt his feet slide as he was slowly being pushed by the Pokemons power, realizing that he couldn't allow himself to tumble, he put more strain on his body, pushing back. It had soon reached a stalemate as the two seemed to be equals in strength.

But that's when Rhyperior decided to play dirty.

Using the club of its tail like a wrecking ball, Rhyperior swung it through the air colliding with Godzilla's skull. Godzilla cried out as the pain surged through his nervous system, his brain screaming in pain. He hit the ground hard, skidding a bit before coming to a complete stop, he tried to get up. But Rhyperior was already upon him, slamming down his foot on Godzilla's chest knocking the wind out of him. Godzilla felt his lungs go into shock, as he couldn't inhale or exhale to breath, Rhyperior began to laugh, or at least laugh like a maniacal Pokemon that couldn't form speech.

He then began to repeatedly pound Godzilla in the face with his thick and powerful arms. Pichu, now fully recovered from the toss, had watched as the scene began to unfold, and had become flustered and frustrated to the point where her red cheeks began to cackle with electrical energy, until...

"PICHU!" she cried out as a massive amount of electrical energy churned and collected around her body. Rhyperior, noticing the sudden burst of light looked up in time to see a tiny Pichu charge straight towards him electrical energy flowing and pulsating all around her.

Roarks eyes went wide and so did his Rampardos as they watched the Pichu turn from zero to Hero in seconds with a move they were very familiar with.

"That's Volt Tackle!" shouted Roark completely amazed by the occurance. Not many Pichus, Pikachus, or Raichus had the specific gene make up to use such a powerful electrical move. though uncommon, there have been several instances when a Pichu, Pikachu, or Raichu discovered that they could use that move. The only way to make a Pichu have Volt Tackle when its born is when it's Parents are both holding Light Balls, which were SO not a commodity.

Pichu slammed into Rhyperior, while not doing any real effective damage, the Kinetic force from that hit caused Rhyperior to stumble a bit, giving Godzilla a breather and the perfect moment to strike. Godzilla released a quick blast of Atomic energy, not as powerful as the first and second ones he used on Rhyperior, but just strong enough to knock the Rhyperior on its back side. Godzilla took this moment the grab the Pokemon by its horn and slam him into the side of the building. Backing off quickly Godzilla gave a quick roar at Pichu, 'I didn't know you could do that!'

Pichu looked at him back after recovering from the pain of the recoil, 'I didn't know either.'

The Rhyperior's roar grabbed both their attention as the Pokemon grabbed a piece of the wall and tore it off, chucking at Pichu at high speeds. just as it was about to hit, Godzilla stepped in the way and the steel sliced through his thick armored scaly skin by sheer luck. Pichu looked up at Godzilla, the saurian was full of pain.

The Rhyperior grinned as he moved in for the kill, Godzilla struggling to stand. the Pichu jumped in front of the saurian and allowed eletrical energy to spark along its red cheeks, trying to make itself seem more threatening than it really was. The Rhyperior was unamused. It quickly grabbed the Pichu by the tail and threw her, not putting any real strength behind it but still hurting the inexperienced Pichu a great deal.

Godzilla could only watch in horror as Pichu was then being kicked by the Rhyperior, who was grinning madly as he did so. One of the workers tried to step in and stop the Pokemon, but with a swipe of its tail knocked the worker aside, alive but still hurt.

Roark could take no more.

"HEY STOP THAT!"

The Rhyperior looked behind him just in time to see Roark and Rampardos arrive, their faces hardened and ready for battle. "Stop that! It isn't right and you know it! Leave Pichu alone! you wanna fight I'll fight you!" his Rampardos called out in agreement.

The Rhyperior simply turned towards them and pounded it's fists together, readying for battle... that is until a piece of shredded wall steel slammed into the Rhyperiors face, knocking him back a bit and allowing Godzilla to to leap, grab him by his main horn, and chuck him with a power and strength only held up by an unquenchable rage. The Pokemon hit the rock wall with the force to break and snap steel. Godzilla leaped at him, his mind filled with rage as he began to mercilessly pound the stuffing out of the Pokemon.

And then with a final move, Godzilla clamped down hard on Rhyperiors neck, his teeth sinking into the Pokemons skin. the attacked Pokemon tried to pryhim off but to no avail, then Godzilla flung him int the air using the muscles in his neck, but before the Rhyperior could go any where, Godzilla quickly grabbed on to one of the Rock Pokemons arms and slammed him into the ground, send an shock wave through the ground and dirt and debris up into the air.

Roark watched the new arrival slam the Rhyperior into the ground, and then felt the powerful shock wave hit and just wondered what was this thing. Pichu smiled and cheered from her lying position in the dirt, happy to see in the end there was no way that the Rhyperior could have survived that.

When the dust cleared, Godzilla stared into the eyes of his foe, which really was much since the Rhyperior was knocked out. Godzilla nodded, and began to tread back towards the crowd of people who began to cheer in favor of Godzilla as he passed by them. Godzilla paid them no mind as he went over to Pichu and bent over grunting 'Are you ok?'

Pichu attempted to get up, but then collapsed as she couldn't hold herself upright, her leg bruised a bit. She tried again, and this time managed to stand up and stay that way. Godzilla's lips curled back into a smile, happy to see his newest friend was ok.

Godzilla picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, and waving bye to the crowd, went back into the forest.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

one hour later...

"Yes i know Proffesor, but there's no way I'm going to try and capture it and i doubt that there is a way to do so." Roark said. he had called Proffesor Rowan to discuss the new Pokemon. unfortunately the Professor was having a hard time buying the story as not many Pokemon are even described in a manner like the way Roark told him.

"Still i have my doubts Mr. Roark, do you have any photographs to prove it?"

"We do, the security camera's from the other buildings caught the action and every minute of it."

"well please send me them as soon as you can."

"Will do Professor!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Rhyperior gasped a bit in the night as it was still recovering from the beating that it recieved from that new Pokemon. it felt a lot of anger in its heart towards that Pokemon and felt that vengeance was needed. the Pokemon felt a hot sting on its face, and put his hand on it to ease the pain, but when it puuled it away, it was stained with its own blood.

A roar shook the forest, demanding for revenge.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

ok yeah, not much drama, but still i wanted to post thatand help get this thing going again. still not going to update as often as the other stories, but just enough to keep this one going. by the way, as for the whole Pichu Volt Tackle thing, i know its possible but also highly rare for it to happen, and unfortunatly other than light balls i know no other way that i could occur. please correct me if i went wrong on this.

and by the way, a bond is forrming betwen Godzilla and Pichu. (NOT A LOVE ONE, cause thats just palin wierd) but it is a good and healty one since you have to understand that this is 5 months later from chapter 2! and yes, other Pokemon will Join Godzilla on his journey, so don't count this story out just yet.

anywho, plz review and i hope i did a good job on this, see you guys next time!


End file.
